Conventionally, there are systems that enable a plurality of devices in the home to be searched and operated using the Internet. With such systems, leakage of personal information due to unauthorized access must be prevented. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a technique for reducing information leakage due to unauthorized access by setting, in advance, devices whose device information is to be disclosed to the outside and devices whose device information is not to be disclosed to the outside.
However, systems that acquire log information regarding usage from household devices and provide services based on the log information require further examination in order to improve information management.